


Moi dans un temple Jedi.

by La_Mandalorienne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Français | French, Self-Insert
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Mandalorienne/pseuds/La_Mandalorienne
Summary: Léna viens de notre monde mais elle ne sait pas comment elle est arrivé au temple Jedi de Luke Skywalker qui lui a compris qu'elle était différente. Il l'héberge et lui apprend. Elle de son côté, essaie de sociabilisé Ben Solo et de le garder du bon côté.C'est un beau tableau non? Mais que va t-il arriver quand Hydra interviendra?





	Moi dans un temple Jedi.

Une adolescente dormait, elle étais rousse aux yeux bleu. Elle avais un tein pâle et un doux sourire sur son visage. Cette fille s'appellais Léna , elle avais 15 ans. L'adolescente aimait les univers comme Marvel, Star Wars ou Harry Potter. Elle aimait aussi lire, dessiner et faire du rollers. 

Le matin venus, son réveil sonna et Léna se réveilla difficilement. Elle s'habilla avec un débardeur de sport court et noir, une salopette en jean bleu et un pull fin gris. Elle se rendis dans la salle de bain et tressa ces cheveux en deux nattes collée. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et choisi des nike air noires. Puis il se passa quelquechose d'étrange, le paysage autoure de la fille changea. Léna était sur une colline au loin il y avait plusieurs bâtiment, une sorte de temple avec un dôme et des petits bâtiment rond comme des hutes. L'adolescente enfila ces chaussures et se dirigea vers ces bâtiments.

L'adolecente étais aux abords du temple lorsque un homme brun aux yeux bleu avec une barbe taillé s'aprocha de la fille. Léna remarqua qu'il était vétu d'une tenue Jedi.

\- Tu es venue pour que je t'enseigne? Je sens que tu es sensible à la Force. déclara l'homme

Léna décida de ne pas révéler le future mais elle voulait empêcher l'avènement de Kylo Ren.

\- Oui.  
\- Vien avec moi. Tu t'appelle comment?  
\- Léna.  
\- Bienvenue Léna, je suis Luke Skywalker ton nouveau maître. Je vais te présenter aux autres. 

Luck la présenta aux autres, elle étais la plus jeune. Plusieurs espèce étais ici mais il y avait principalement des humains.

\- Ben peux-tu la faire visiter et lui donner une tenue à sa taille?  
\- Oui mon oncle. Tu vien?

Léna le suiva intimidée.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour ce premier chapitre j'espère que vous avez aimé.
> 
> Signée une Mandalorienne folle.


End file.
